roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters to Make
List of characters that creator Philanahembree will be adding to this wiki at another date [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus (TV series)]] # Phodeinicus - Greek # Idonia - Greek # Pholus - Greek # Oenothia - Greek # Phigalia - Greek # Depeius - Greek # Zimneirus - Greek # Polonix - Greek # Ointos - Greek # Triphodorus - Greek # Idrocius - Greek # Phthius - Greek # Poecilus - Greek # Messene - Greek # Iona - Greek # Chloronius - Greek # Xarhakos - Greek # Moclotius - Greek # Phylemon - Greek # Deiphobon - Greek # Rontanada - Dacian # Donetia - Dacian # Lotomia - Dacian # Sebbia - Dacian # Accamia - Dacian # Kroiscus - Gaul # Doirudix - Gaul # Dullia - Gaul # Ballarix - Gaul # Brimmix - Gaul # Geiranta - Germanic # Anaxa - Germanic # Linonetus - Germanic # Aixius - Germanic # Miamela - Germanic # Oniscus - Numidian # Zimcha - Numidian # Karontia - Numidian # Otondus - Numidian # Adtepe - Egyptian # Pizaerus - Egyptian # Hapsamsa - Egyptian # Arbcana - Egyptian # Paramana - Iberian # Hyrantha - Iberian # Ciatana - Iberian # Papharia - Iberian # Conatacus - Iberian # Tharaetes - Iberian # Mabira - Iberian # Maphiana - Iberian # Yarina - Iberian # Damanta - Iberian # Ballatus - Iberian # Arysamon - Iberian # Lytimia - Thracian # Boaritus - Thracian # Ichentios - Thracian # Cerinnus - Thracian # Moddinos - Thracian # Cillodia - Thracian # Kiolinus - Thracian # Brixdorus - Thracian # Amartirus - Thracian # Aechios - Thracian # Marotatus - Thracian # Ychria - Thracian # Damphotius - Thracian # Omostius - Thracian # Lacitnia - Thracian # Abria - Thracian # Galobus - Thracian # Doethos - Thracian # Dilothirus - Thracian # Ogannica - Thracian # Kiyorius - Thracian # Coutius - Thracian # Drotion - Thracian # Maraga - Sardinian # Olonorus - Sardinian # Chamabos - Sardinian # Idanana - Sardinian # Masonius - Sardinian # Vinnatha - Sardinian # Tihna - Sardinian # Mararsaca - Sardinian # Ogmios - Sardinian # Gantios - Sardinian # Kafatius - Sardinian # Aparctia - Celt # Ceironia - Celt # Conossia - Celt # Artharica - Celt # Darerca - Celt # Tiamta - Assyria # Heimara - Assyria # Pyralacus - Sicilian # Philylus - Sicilian # Edinatus - Sicilian # Chilothe - Sicilian # Tinorea - Sicilian # Cleophole - Sicilian # Muneitus - Sicilian # Caidarcus: Scythian # Saania: Judean # Rhobia: Nubian # Kamiros: Illyrian # Cleutanina - Phrygian # Parrhasia - Phrygian Romans # [[Sextus Mascius|'Sextus Mascius']]: Senator and supporter of Crassus # [[Marcus Linavius|'Marcus Linavius']]: Soldier of Marcus Crassus # [[Gaius Pacalius|'Gaius Pacalius']]: Soldier of Marcus Crassus # [[Gnaeus Biticus|'Gnaeus Biticus']]: Soldier of Marcus Crassus [[Hannibal (TV series)|''Hannibal (TV series)]] Carthaginians [[Barricar|'Barricar']]' / '[[Abdaloco|'Abdaloco']]' / '[[Abdaloncar|'Abdaloncar']]' / '[[Admago|'Admago']]' / '[[Agbalo|'Agbalo']]' / '[[Agrago|'Agrago']]' / '[[Arabo|'Arabo']]' / '[[Asdobrul|'Asdobrul']]' / '[[Darano|'Darano']]' / '[[Halaricar|'Halaricar']]' / '[[Kandaular|'Kandaular']]' / '[[Mastabrul|'Mastabrul']]' / '[[Tarmo|'Tarmo']]' / '[[Hamargo|'Hamargo']]' / '[[Hasobrul|'Hasobrul']]' / '[[Osannocar|'Osannocar']]' / '[[Barhal|'Barhal']]' / Kazzerar' Numidians [[Odocco|'Odocco']]' / '[[Adbos|'Adbos']]' / '[[Ahirom|'Ahirom']]' / '[[Tyndo|'Tyndo']] Egyptians [[Baketamon|'Baketamon']]' / '[[Atepomus|'Atepomus']]' / '[[Hannumet|'Hannumet']] Caesar (TV series) Category:Spartacus (TV series) Category:Fighter Category:Blacksmith Category:Soldier of Hannibal Category:Battle on the Melia Ridge Casualties Category:Hispanic